Thoughts on Olicity- By John Diggle
by kripnatic
Summary: John Diggle is the biggest olicity shipper of them all and he doesn't mind admitting it, mostly in his thoughts and verbally to them. One shots based on Oliver and Felicity with Diggle being ever present and shipping the hell out of them! Full on humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I was watching this video called Diggle ships olicity(You guys should see the video, it's awesome) and thought why not make one shots out of the same scenario.**

**THE QUOTES IN ITALICS ARE DIGGLE'S THOUGHTS.**

**Before you guys spew a flow of reviews contradicting me, I just wanted to mention that Digg's thoughts are just for fun and OFC so just giving a heads up before itself.**

* * *

"Sup man?" Digg asked Oliver as he was fitting arrow heads onto his arrows AGAIN. He did it all the time and it was kind of irritating. They had gone on a mission together and it ended up being pretty cool according to Diggle. Oliver was sulking as usual.

"Nothing much Digg. I have a date and I don't know if I should go." Oliver had on his usual pout for no reason what so ever.

Felicity quickly turned her chair to face Oliver when she heard the word date. " You never told me you were going on a date Oliver." She quickly replied earning raised eyebrows from Diggle.

'_This drama is gonna be so good'_ Digg was thinking. He secretly loved it when Felicity and Oliver had such conversations.

"I never knew I had a date. Remember that Auction we went to last week? Some lady actually asked my number and I gave it to her." Oliver was acting all innocent and fidgeting with his arrows.

_'This is going to blow'_

"And on what basis did you give her number?" Felicity chipped in clearly annoyed by Oliver's behaviour.

'_Correctly asked Felicity. Two points to you.'_

"She said she wanted to discuss a business offer so I didn't hesitate." Oliver was trying to cover his tracks knowing he was shitting Felicity big time.

'_Yeah right Oliver. Stop lying and tell her the truth.'_

"And by a business offer she meant a ...booty call, right Oliver?" Felicity snuck in, knowing it was Oliver's turn to freak out.

'_Booty call? Nice one Felicity. Oh crap Lyla called me tonight for dinner. Maybe it's a booty call. Damn it, I have to concentrate on this drama.'_

"Hey it's not a booty call ok? She called me yesterday and I said ok." Oliver tried defending himself. Felicity was clearly amused that Oliver was trying to cover it up.

_'Pfft, liar.'?_

"Ok Oliver, it's not a booty call. What's her name?"

"Ummm...uh... Kate I think?" Oliver was stammering to get her name out.

_'I knew you wouldn't know her name .Imaginary fist pump'_

"Kate? Looks like you can't even get her name right?" Felicity sarcastically mocked Oliver. He was getting to a point of irritation that his friends were secretly mocking him instead of encouraging him.

_'Felicity is so jealous'_

Digg snorted and laughed. Both Felicity and Oliver turned around to see him.

_'Oh shit they heard me.'_

"Anything funny Digg?" Oliver asked him cocking his head to the left. Felicity was glaring at him.

"No not really." He turned to Felicity first, "You're really jealous." Felicity gasped. " No I'm not. I'm just trying to look after Oliver. Suppose she's evil and trying to infiltrate QC?" Felicity was standing up now next to Oliver.

Oliver was smirking thinking she was caught.

_'That was close. Why is Oliver smirking?'_

"It's totally a booty call." Oliver was gritting his teeth. "Oh and in my opinion maybe both of you." A finger pointing at Oliver and Felicity. "Should go out on a date instead of talking about each other's date." Both of them shut up, Felicity was shaking her head and Oliver just stood there like a statue.

"Good night to the two of you. I need to meet Lyla." Digg left the foundry with a wide grin on his face.

_'Papa diggle is always right! 50 points for me'_


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is really fun to write. I just love Digg and the fact he ships OLICITY is just the best. A reminder Diggle's thoughts are OFC but it's all for humour.**

**Thanks to REVIEWERS: AJ,13isanumber,emilyhotchner-olicity-bethyl ,VSEGDA**

**Digg's thoughts are in ITALICS. Reviews and comments will be awesome and are my life.**

* * *

It was a long day and thankfully Oliver got Verdant back. So he wasn't really poor now. Anyway, the point being that Oliver doesn't look good broke.

"Let's go to Verdant Felicity?" Digg asked walking into the new lair.

"Yeah, sure Digg. What's the occasion?" Felicity was asking, concentration still on her computers that were running some update.

"Well Oliver just opened the club so he put up some party to get some investors in. Didn't you know?" Digg settled himself in a chair next to Felicity's.

"Sure, let's go." Felicity embarked on the idea happily and got her coat.

_That's my Felicity._

"I don't mind you coming but don't you have a pregnant wife at home?" Felicity teased.

_I do but Lyla really needs to give me a break. Being a dad-to-be is tiring as hell. _

"Yes I do. That's not the point. You've been working a lot to fix stuff. You deserve the break." Digg smiled as he helped Felicity with her coat and left the lair.

*At the Verdant*

The club was in full swing. The word was out and there was lot of people coming in.

_This place is popping. Am I even allowed to say that?_

Digg and Felicity came in and saw the crowd. "It's pretty cool here." Felicity yelled to Digg considering the noise.

Oliver was at the bar making drinks and en Queue a bunch of girls. He was smiling at them.

_What is Oliver doing?_

Oliver was summoning them. "Did you see that?" Diggle nudged Felicity. "Yeah, I did." She let out a choked laugh.

_Why isn't she jealous? Damn._

"Hey guys! You guys want anything to drink?" Oliver was asking them while he was basically yelling.

"Red wine!" Felicity replied as she pushed two girls who were gaping at Oliver.

"Coming right up."Oliver swiftly moved to get Felicity some wine. Dance again was on and Felicity found she was dancing to the beat.

"I love this song Digg." Felicity was humming the tune when Oliver gave her the drink. As she took it and turned a man bumped into her and spilt the wine on her black pencil skirt.

_God, the beat is so loud. Who is the singer of the song? Shit, what just happened to Felicity's skirt?_

"Damn it." Felicity whined. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." The man apologised. Felicity looked at the man and was staring at the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He was handsome as hell and his hair was kind of ruffled, jaw was perfectly chiselled.

"I'm really sorry. I had no intention of spilling the drink on you." The man was very persistent.

Oliver was now paying attention to what happened. He didn't like what he was seeing. Digg saw Oliver and cocked his head to one side.

_Oliver is so jealous._

Oliver rushed from behind with tissues to give to Felicity. But, by the time he could make it.

_Go Oliver._

"No it's ok. It's just wine." Felicity was giggling. The man bent over Felicity's chest and got some tissues. "I'll clean it up." He offered and started wiping the wine stain using the tissues. Felicity was trying to prevent it but he didn't stop.

Oliver stood there like a douche seeing some unknown man wipe stains of Felicity's skirt.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" Oliver interrupted the scrubbing.

_C'mon Oliver. Stop it._

"I'm helping this young lady to wipe the stain off her skirt. What else does it look like?" The man retorted.

_This drama is the best drama EVER_

"I think this young lady is capable of wiping off stains on her own don't you think?" Oliver growled.

"Oliver stop it." Felicity placed a hand on his chest.

_Yow_

"Jesus man." The man held his hand out in defence.

"I'm sorry but if you would like to have dinner sometime call me ok?" The man took out a card from his coat and gave it to Felicity. "I'm sorry again."

_Uh oh_

"Ummmm, yeah sure, I'll call you." Felicity said shyly.

_Fist pump_

Oliver's jaw was going to break for sure next. The man left with Felicity standing there still as hell with the card in hand.

"Don't tell me you're going to call him?" Oliver started.

_Jealous Oliver is the best!_

Felicity looked up at Oliver, smirking. "That's probably one of the best ways to get a date." Felicity commented and started laughing, Digg joining in.

Oliver rolled his eyes and left the both of them to their laughing fit.

#jealousoliveristhebest


End file.
